This is gonna hurt
by Demonic Personality
Summary: "That a challenge, dick?" Austin smirks back at her, eyes glittering maliciously. "Bring it on, bitch." He sneers. Ally chuckles, walking up to the taller boy. She looks up at him, her brown eyes dull with boredom. She smiles then, lowly and slowly as she quickly knees him in his manhood, snatching the bag from his hands as he drops to the ground..." Strong T for Language & more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally.

**A/N:** This is rated STRONG T for language, violence and minor erotic scenes in later chapters. This does not have sex in it, but it will have make-out sessions and such.

* * *

Sixteen year old Ally Dawson grabs her fathers hand, looking up at him. "I love you, dad." She smiles up at him. He looks down at her, eyes dull but love shining within them none the less. "I love you too, honey."

She smiles, looking at the sidewalk, noticing that it was lined with roses. "Look, dad!" She exclaims, "Roses!" She points at the sidewalk, smiling. Lester Dawson smiles down at Ally, before he kicks the rose closest to him. Ally pouts, watching as all the petals fall from the stem and land on the ground, the stem tilting slightly. "You ruined it!" Ally says, "It had been beautiful."

Lester looks down at Ally, eyes serious and knowledgeable. "It had been beautiful," He says lowly, "and it still is." He states, as he smiles down at the broken rose. Ally stares at him, head cocked to the side. "Whatever you say, dad." She says, shrugging. Lester smiles knowingly. "You'll understand, someday, honey."

-x-

_'My entire life my dad has taught me to see past the way things look and to search for beauty where it seems there is none. About a year ago, we were walking together on a sidewalk lined with roses; I pointed them out and he kicked the one closest to him, knocking all its petals onto the cement. I told him that he ruined it, that it had been beautiful, and he said it still was. I don't know if he meant to slip a message, like he often does, into the moment. But it really stuck with me, and now I think of that rose as every person who has been judged and hurt because of the way they look. To most people, it's just a rose with no petals-broken and ugly-when in reality, these people really are some of the most incredible, beautiful roses you will ever_ _meet._**[1]**_' _Ally Dawson, now seventeen, smiles down at her journal and lays her pencil down on her bed.

"Ally?" Lester calls, rolling his eyes. "Your gonna be late for school!" He shouts up the stairs. Ally smiles, jumping up and straightening her rumpled outfit, before she looks into the mirror, her face bright and smiling. Her deep, dark, chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with excitement and her even darker brown hair was swaying to her mid-back. In the mirror she saw a girl dressed in a long black and white shirt that goes to her mid-thigh, with black, ankle-length leggings, cuts and slices all the way down them. Her feet were covered in black, stylish leather boots with chains and her face had a light, natural look. White eye-shadow with a little bit of blush, her eye-liner and mascara a little thicker then usual.

"Coming dad!" She shouts back after a thorough examination. Yanking up her book, she shoves it in her bag before she glides down the steps, smiling as her eyes land on her dad. "Morning, dad!" She shouts, stopping momentarily to give him a small peck on the cheek. "Ally-bear! Ready for your first day of your last year in High school?" He asks, a small smile lighting his face. Ally nods, laughter in her tone as she says, "Yep! Now, c'mon, you got me up so I wouldn't be late."

He nods. "C'mon then. Let's get going." She smiles, "You know, I think it's funny that your my teacher." Lester laughs before saying, "I gotta make sure my babygirl behaves herself." Causing her to roll her eyes jokingly. "Yeah, yeah." She smiles. "I'm just glad I finally have my drivers license. Now, I don't have to have you in the car with me when I want to leave." She laughs at the offended look on her fathers face. "Oh, you know what I mean!" She says, snatching her leather jacket up and running from the house, throwing her leg over the seat of her motorcycle.

Pulling her helmet on, she looks at her dad. "See you at school!" She shouts, shoving the no-bugs-allowed-window on her helmet down. Ally smiles, reveling in the sound of her bikes engine, before she backs up, peeling down the street, a genuine laugh falling from her throat.

Turning into the parking lot of Miami South High school, she cuts the engine, ignoring the stares of her peers. Yanking her helmet off, she shakes her head, her long hair tumbling out of her helmet and swaying down to her back. She stands, arm sweeping down and her fist clutching her shoulder bag filled with her books, before swinging her leg back over her bike. Rolling her eyes at the gawking girls and boys, she smiles, walking gracefully towards the front doors to the school, only to stop when she hears a wail of, "Give it back!" and a slapping noise.

Narrowing her eyes, Ally turns towards the football field, the chains on her books clinking at she marches around the corner, her eyes falling on a group in the center of the field. "Hey!" She shouts, speed-walking over to the group, she shoves through the crowd, to see a small boy, most likely a freshman, on the ground, clothes muddled up, holding his cheek. Ally clenches her teeth as her eyes land on the boys tormentor.

_Austin fucking Moon._ She glares at the tall blonde, throwing her bag down and stalking toward the irritating boy. "Give the boy his shit back, Moon!" She growls out, venom filling her voice with every word. "Oh look," Austin sneers, "Little Gothica wants to defend the fag." Causing the boys and girls around her to laugh. Ally smiles slowly, her eyes hardening as her vision fills with hate. "Give him his stuff back, Moon!" She snarls, "Stop being a fucking ultra-prick and leave the kid alone! Just cause your life is fucked up doesn't mean he needs to go through hell with you!" Austin's eyes narrow as he glances down at Ally. "Gothica wanna make me leave him alone?" He growls out, causing Ally to smirk.

"That a challenge, dick?" Austin smirks back at her, eyes glittering maliciously. "Bring it on, bitch." He sneers. Ally chuckles, walking up to the taller boy. She looks up at him, her brown eyes dull with boredom. She smiles then, lowly and slowly as she quickly knees him in his manhood, snatching the bag from his hands as he drops to the ground, groans falling from his throat and his eyes clenching shut in pain. She looks down at him, before she shrugs, turning and walking to the younger boy. "Here, hon." She smiles, holding out her hand.

He hesitates, before taking her hand and smiling at her. "Thanks.." He whispers quietly. She smiles again. "No problem. My names Ally, what's yours?" The boy smiles. "My name is Shane."

"Well, Shane," Ally mumbles, walking up to her bag, she ignores the way the people around the two edge away, eyes wide and wary, causing Ally to roll her eyes. "Welcome to Miami South High, also known as, Hell."

* * *

**[1] -** The paragraph that Ally wrote in her journal/songbook/diary was written by Storm Sixx, from the book 'This is gonna hurt' that was written by Nikki Sixx. Heh, I read the back of the book that my mom was reading and this paragraph struck my interest.. I'm writing this story around that paragraph, so.. yeah. c;

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally.

**A/N:** This is rated STRONG T for language, violence and minor erotic scenes in later chapters. This does not have sex in it, but it will have make-out sessions and such.

* * *

_"My entire life my dad has taught me to see past the way things look and to search for beauty where it seems there is none. About a year ago, we were walking together on a sidewalk lined with roses; I pointed them out and he kicked the one closest to him, knocking all its petals onto the cement. I told him that he ruined it, that it had been beautiful, and he said it still was. I don't know if he meant to slip a message, like he often does, into the moment. But it really stuck with me, and now I think of that rose as every person who has been judged and hurt because of the way they look. To most people, it's just a rose with no petals-broken and ugly-when in reality, these people really are some of the most incredible, beautiful roses you will ever_ _meet."_

_- Storm Sixx_

* * *

As Ally walks into her classroom, her eyes land on the back row, smiling as she notices her seat is still free. Trudging to her corner seat in the back of the class, she pulls out her pencil, tapping it on the desk as she hums a beat.

Smiling as lyrics rush through her head, she sings them quietly.

_"Feels like your life is over, Feels like all hope is gone.."_

Pulling open her songbook, she scribbles the lyrics down sloppily, a small sigh escaping from her mouth as she shifts her ears towards her teacher. Blocking out the teacher as she starts talking, she bites her bottom lip, thinking again, urging more lyrics to come.

_"You kiss it all away, Maybe maybe.."_

Ally starts as she hears her name, eyes shifting towards the front of her classroom to see that the teacher is looking at her expectantly. Frowning, Ally tries to remember what the teacher was talking about before.

"Um.. can you repeat that?" She asks. "I didn't hear a word you said." She smiles sheepishly and ignores the laughs of her fellow students, frowning at the disapproving look from her teacher. "Sorry." She shrugs, training her gaze back onto the page of her book. She purses her lips, feeling thoughtful. "Hmm.." She hums, _"This is a second coming, This is a call to arms.."_ She sings lightly, a sigh escaping her lips as she writes them down, shoulders hunching as she lays her head on her desk.

"Jeez.." She whispers, voice tinged with annoyance. Singing over the lyrics she currently has, she bites her lip, a small smile playing on her lips.

A few minutes later, she starts awake as the bell sounds throughout the room, causing Ally to blink her blurry brown eyes. A soft yawn escapes her lips as she throws her head back, now blinking rapidly. "Unghh.." She groans, pressing her forehead against the desktop. "Allyson." Her teachers stern voice says. "Your going to miss your next nap time if you don't hurry along now." Sarcastic anger flowing within her tone. Ally blushes. "Sorry Ms. Applebottom." She murmurs, cracking her neck and snatching her bag up before rushing from the room like it was on fire.

* * *

Clomping through the halls, Ally rolls her shoulders, reveling in the sound of them cracking. Pulling her bag around, she pulls her schedule from her bag and re-reads it, trying to memorize it.

_7:00 - 8:00 ; Social Studies (Homeroom)_

_8:05 - 9:05 ; AP Calculus _

_9:10 - 10:10 ; AP Biology_

_11:15 - 12:15 ; AP History_

_12:20 - 1:20 ; AP Music Theory _

_1:25 - 2:25 ; Study Period_

_2:25 - 2:45 Lunch_

_2:50 - 3:30 ; Gym _

_3:30 ; End of School day_

Sighing, Ally shoves her schedule back into her bag before heading towards _AP Calculus_. Groaning as the second bell rings, she slams her fist into a locker. "Dammit! First day and I'm already gonna be on this teachers shit list." She sighs, blowing her bangs from her eyes as she looks down the hall, smiling as her eyes land on the big door saying, "ROOF". Ignoring the "DO NOT ENTER" sign, she pushes the door open, running up the stairs and propping the door to the roof open with a big rock.

Setting her bag down she plops down on the ground, smiling as she lays back, her hands crossed on her stomach and her ankles locked together, she stares upwards, mentally unraveling the shapes of the clouds.

_'A bunny on a skateboard.. A rabbit wearing a hat..' _Smiling fondly at the sky, she closes her eyes and hums, before singing slowly, _"You don't know know know my name name name, you want the girl girl girl with the game game game.."_ Stopping, she opens her eyes, sitting up and pulling her legs to her chest, thinking back to her confrontation with Austin.

_"Little Gothica wants to defend the fag."_

_"Gothica wanna make me leave him alone?"_

Sighing, Ally shakes her head, rolling her eyes. God, she hated him. He was such an ass. Always downing the younger, weaker and bigger kids. Thinking back to a conversation she had with her father, she laughs, her heart filling with determination and love.

_"Ally, honey, if you ever see someone making fun of someone because of how they look, act or because of who they are, protect them. Defend them. Like with the roses a year ago. Just because they have flaws they are still beautiful. One day I hope you can show the world the importance of everyone. Nomatter what anyone says, babygirl, your strong and amazing, just like your mother. I know you can make it." _

_Ally had smiled. "You know it, daddy. I hate bullies so much." _

_Her father had laughed, before taking a serious look on his face and looking down at her. "Remember though, Ally. Bullies are just people trying to hide something. Whether its pain or fear, they didn't choose to be this way." _

_Ally, confused, had looked up at her father. "So you don't want me to protect the people being hurt?" Her dad had shaken his head, a smile blooming on his face. "No. I want you to protect them, but I would be so proud if you could help that bully see what they were doing."_

_"And what would that be, dad?" _

_He'd smiled sadly. "All a bully is doing is hurting themself by hurting others with their words. Maybe they're to hurt to see it, but they are. People have killed themselves because of this, and I don't want to see you or any of your friends doing this. If you became a bully, i think thats the only thing that could make me be disappointed in you." _

Shaking her head as the bell rings, she closes her eyes, a smile on her face. Standing up, she grabs her bag and walks to the door, shutting it behind her and walking into her third class for the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry its late. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally.

**A/N:** This is rated STRONG T for language, violence and minor erotic scenes in later chapters. This does not have sex in it, but it will have make-out sessions and such.

**3'rd POV, Austin's Perspective**

* * *

_"My entire life my dad has taught me to see past the way things look and to search for beauty where it seems there is none. About a year ago, we were walking together on a sidewalk lined with roses; I pointed them out and he kicked the one closest to him, knocking all its petals onto the cement. I told him that he ruined it, that it had been beautiful, and he said it still was. I don't know if he meant to slip a message, like he often does, into the moment. But it really stuck with me, and now I think of that rose as every person who has been judged and hurt because of the way they look. To most people, it's just a rose with no petals-broken and ugly-when in reality, these people really are some of the most incredible, beautiful roses you will ever_ _meet."_

_- Storm Sixx_

* * *

Austin walks into his house, shutting the door quietly, so he does not alert his mother of his presence. He crosses the house hold, tiptoeing up the stairs and into his room, he sighs, shutting his door quietly. Running his hand through his already unruly hair, he glances at the mess that is his room.

Shaking his head, he plops down onto the bed, arms spread out beside him. Same routine everyday. He drove to school five minutes after his dad left, and then ten minutes before his mother leaves he sneaks back in so he can hide out in his room.

Austin didn't feel the need to go to school anymore. All he ever did was bully people. He was mean. He was a bully. He was an asshole. He knew it but it wasn't like he could change that now. His friends put peer-pressure on him now. If he gave up being mean then his friends would call him an outcast. Then again, he was the most popular boy in the school. Whilst there was a debate about whether the most popular girl was Ally Dawson or Brooke Thompson. Ally Dawson was Brooke's newest competitor because most of the students enjoyed her rebellious behavior.

And Brooke was not a happy camper about it.. at all. Because, Despite her rebellion being her reason to be Brooke's competitor, Ally Dawson was beautiful in her own special way. Take earlier today, for example. When his friends dared him to pick on one of the new Freshman, she had been the only one to stand up and fight for him. Which meant she was everything Brooke wasn't. Although Brooke was gorgeous, that was all she was. She wasn't brave. She attacked only when it was her and her followers against one or two.

She loved the power she held over people whilst Austin hated it. Although it helped him let out his anger, he hated who and what he had become.. A bully.

"Austin Monica Moon! Get your butt down here young man!" His mothers angered voice screams at him from downstairs, causing him to bolt up in shock.

_'How the hell did she find out..?'_ Austin thinks, standing up and walking out of the door, not stopping until he comes face to face with his mother. "Why the hell are you not in school, Austin?" She demands, causing him to cross his arms. "Why aren't you at work?" He shoots back, a smirk on his face. "I was just about to leave until your school called." She bites back, her eyes narrowed. "Get your narrow behind in my car. Your going back to school."

Austin sighs and scowls, dragging his feet as he walks to his mothers car. He watches his mom as she locks up before she turns to the car, a light frown gracing her usually smiling face. Austin frowns, sitting up in his seat as his mother walks slowly to the car. He watches her sit in the driver seat before he says, "Why are you frowning? You should be smiling. You frowning isn't natural." A soft laugh escapes her mouth before she says,

"Me and your father had yet another fight to add to the long list of fights.. and then I get a call from your school not minutes later saying that, quote, "You got in a fight within the first ten minutes of school and then disappeared." Excuse me, Austin, if I can't have a frown on my face, since it's so unnatural." She finishes, an air of sarcastic energy surrounding her words. Austin frowns, shame filling him as he bows his head. "Mom I'm sorry. Listen, I'll get my act together. I promise." His mom smiles, "Don't worry about it, Austin. Your still a kid. In fact, I like to think your going through you rebellious faze, instead of thinking of it as bad parenting as your father so arrogantly put it." She sighs. "Austin, I would really appreciate it if you would apologize to the young man and lady that you hurt with your words. I know our family is going through a rough patch, but everything will get better soon, son."

Austin sighs, nodding his head. "Sure, Mom. I'll apologize. Although the girl doesn't deserve to be apologized to. She started it with me." Mimi laughs. "She's still a girl, honey. You always say you don't like when your father yells at me, how is that much different?" Austin blushes. "I guess I didn't think logically. Thanks, mom." He says, a soft smile on his face as she pulls to a stop in front of his school. "Love you." He says, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the cheek. She smiles. "Love you too. Now, off you go. Make sure to apologize to your principle for causing a 'Ruckus' on the first day of school." She laughs when Austin snorts. "Sure, sure. Bye 'ma."

Jumping out of the car and shutting the door, he waves goodbye to her before trudging into the school, his eyes brightened and his heart lightened from his talk with his mother.

Time to keep up his _'To cool for school'_ and _'Angry all the time'_ facade.

-x-

Austin walks into AP Biology class, a small smirk on his face as he watches his teacher scowl, preparing a lecture. Holding up the note, Austin says pointedly, "You have a problem with me being late, talk with the principle." He laughs, although his laugh dies in his throat as his eyes land on his lab partner. "Hell no!" He shouts at the same time as Ally Dawson, except for a minor word change.

"Fuck no!"

* * *

**A/N:** La de do da deee! Heh, Like my music? (; I SURE DOOOOO! ... Prolly seems like im on something.. Rest assured, I'm not. Just happy. Hope you liked Austin's Pov! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally.

**A/N:** This is rated STRONG T for language, violence and minor erotic scenes in later chapters. This does not have sex in it, but it will have make-out sessions and such.

* * *

_"My entire life my dad has taught me to see past the way things look and to search for beauty where it seems there is none. About a year ago, we were walking together on a sidewalk lined with roses; I pointed them out and he kicked the one closest to him, knocking all its petals onto the cement. I told him that he ruined it, that it had been beautiful, and he said it still was. I don't know if he meant to slip a message, like he often does, into the moment. But it really stuck with me, and now I think of that rose as every person who has been judged and hurt because of the way they look. To most people, it's just a rose with no petals-broken and ugly-when in reality, these people really are some of the most incredible, beautiful roses you will ever_ _meet."_

_- Storm Sixx_

* * *

Ally Dawson was _not_ a happy camper. Nope. Not at all. Not only was Austin Moon in her AP Biology class, but, she later found out that he was also in her homeroom class, her AP Music Theory class, her AP History class, her AP Calculus class AND her Gym class. No. _Nonono._ Ally could _not_, _would not,_ deal with that much Austin Moon time. Yeah, _no thank you._

Stomping through the halls, she heads towards the administration office, her blood boiling with annoyance as she shoves the door open and comes face to face with her father. "Honey! Glad to see you, come on, I've got you in my Music Class next. Can't wait, Ally-bear." He smiles brightly at her before walking with a bounce in his step to the music class. She shakes her head. No.

Walking fully into the administration office, she makes her way to the front desk before she pleads, "Can I _please_ have a change in my schedule?" She says, desperation in her voice. The receptionist looks up, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but there are no extra spot available in any of the classes." Ally frowns, closing her eyes. Opening her eyes, she looks at the lady-Mrs. Lucy, according to her name tag-and smiles appreciatively. "Thanks anyway.." She murmurs, turning and walking out of the office..

.. Only to walk right into Austin Moon himself..

"Oof!" Ally squeaks and starts falling backwards, only to have strong, warm arms grab her wrists and pull her up, before they wrap around her to balance her. She looks up at her rescuer through her eyelashes, feeling a blush spread across her face slowly. "U-um, th-thanks.." She sputters, pulling back and away from Austin, she turns towards the direction of her fathers music room and starts walking briskly towards her AP Music Theory class.

_'Since when does he affect me?'_ She wonders idly. _'I'm strong enough to ignore that over inflated man-child. Besides, he's just screwing around.'_

-x-

**Flashback to AP Biology**

_"Hell no!" _

_"Fuck no!" _

_Austin and Ally's voices chorus loudly, causing the class to erupt in laughter. Both Austin and Ally scowl, only to realize a second later they were in sync with each other's reactions, causing them to glare at each other. _

_"Miss Dawson! Mr Moon! I will not tolerate such vile language in my classroom. Now, _sit down_ or I will tell both the principle and your parents about this." Mr S says sternly, a satisfied look coming on his face as Ally bows her head, sitting down slowly before scooting her chair as far away from Austin's as possible. Austin glares at Mr Sanchez while stalking over to his desk, silently fuming. This teacher was totally lucky he promised his mom he wouldn't get in any more trouble. _

_Dumping his books on the desk, he slumps in the chair, arms crossed over his chest.._

_Forty minutes later he's shoulder to shoulder with Ally, a smirk on his face as he puts his hand on her thigh for the umpteenth time. Looking down at the sheet of paper she passed back to him, he reads the elegant script that is Ally Dawson's writing as she smacks his hand off of her. _

_'Keep your hands off of me, dammit.'_

_Austin smirks. "But your so soft!" He passes back, his smirk widening. He watches her eyes narrow, before she scribbles down sharply, 'You pig headed son of a bitch!' He laughs out loud, covering the paper with his book as Mr Sanchez walks past the two. He pulls the book off the paper, re-reading the whole page. _

_"Hey, Ally." _

_'Fuck off, asshole.'_

_"Awww, is that anyway to talk to your new best buddy?" _

_'There should be a space between any way. Incompetent asshole.'_

_"Wow. Geek much?"_

_'Wow. Whore much?'_

_"Men can't be whores."_

_'Well then, I guess you exceed all limitations of idiocity. It's called being a man whore. Just without the man. I withheld the extra word because, well, you aren't a man. Your a child. Reduce that with your oh-so-amazing brain.' _

_"Idiocity isn't a word."_

_'Oh, really? No I didn't know that. It may be made up but I bet you still knew the meaning.'_

_"How am I not a man? You've never seen me down there. I'm pretty sure when you kneed my in my dick earlier you felt what I had. Don't like to yourself, babe." She shivered. He smirked._

_'No, _babe._ Your sadly mistaken. You self-centered, egotistical asshole.' He gawked. She smirked._

_"Quit using big words. Your hurting my brain with your geek-i-ness." _

_'Idiot.'_

_"Jerk." _

_'Grow up.'_

_"You know, you really hurt me, earlier." _

_'Good.'_

_"I should get to punish you." Around this time, he'd moved his chair so close to hers, their shoulders were touching. _

_'That's not how it goes, dumbass.' _

_"Well then, let's make a new set of rules, babe." He put his hand on her knee. _

_'Don't touch me, dick.' She smacks his hand off. _

_"Sorry, no can do, babe." _

_Five minutes later, she's knocked his hands off of her leg fifteen times, each time getting higher. The process repeats._

_Forty minutes later. 'Keep your hands off me, dammit.'_

___"But your so soft!"_

_____ 'You pig headed son of a bitch!'_

_____He smirks, brushing his fingers along the inside of her thighs he scribbles down softly, "This is going to be your punishment. Every time you say something rude to me, do anything rude to me or even look at me rudely, I'll ______touch you in someway. It's nothing new to you, most likely. There's three whole years worth to catch up on though, Dawson. Be prepared.. and let the games begin.. oh, and your going to fall completely, and utterly, in love with me by the end of this." He pushes the note towards her, watching-and feeling-her tense. He smirks. Putting his hand on her lower back, he slides his hand over to her other hip, squeezing it lightly and letting his hand rest there. _

_____Fortunately for Ally, the bell rings, signalling the end of that dreaded class. Ally jumps up, yanking her books and bag up and running from the classroom at full speed. _

_____'You can run, Dawson, but you can't hide.'_

**End Of Flashback.**_____  
_

-x-

Ally did not like this. Not one bit. Walking into her father's Music Theory class, she wonders why he's doing this, and that this was some sick, twisted game. If so, well, the bastard was going down.

_'Two could play at this game..'_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Ha, so, I can totally picture Austin and Ally doing this. I don't know why, but yeah. It's just, there, in my mind. This chapter doesn't have as much about bullying in it, but yeah. I hope you enjoyed this! I sure did enjoy writing it.


End file.
